FoZ : Origins of the Past
by 3ndless
Summary: Remake of Familiar of Void, In the past magic was once used by all and wars were fought for control over the world. Aster, the last of a dying race. A Mystical Swordsman and a fighter for equality and freedom. But at the final battle, he gave his life for the future of his world. Given new life by the spirits he slept for 10,000 years and the world he once knew was long forgotten.
1. Ch 1 Path of a Magus

"Just how much longer to you expect to hold this up Aster?"

I didn't need to open my eyes to see who it was behind, I knew who it was already.

"Jacks, has everyone escaped?" I asked him. He along with me we're the last of our group of friends left alive. We started this long journey to save our home from the evil that was the High Council. Long ago they formed a large army and took control of our homeland of Outland. I, along-side my childhood friend Jacks, a swordsmen like myself and four other of our friends.

Lyra, a master mage and the strongest one you could ever outside of the Council. She died when she expelled all her mana and even her life energy to destroy something called Obelisk. Its sole purpose was to kill and destroy everything and anything in its path. It was said to be indestructible but she was able to destroy it at the cost of her life.

Then there was Malcolm. He was a range fighter, give him any type of long range weapon and he would hold his own against anyone. He had the eyes of an eagle, he was a marksmen. He could hit a target from a mile away and even take out a group of soldiers at point blank. But he died after a mission went south and stayed behind so that Jacks, and Lyra could get away. He died so that we could live. And his death wouldn't be in vein.

And then there were the twins, Tommy and Zoe. Tommy was a healer, and could use some minor magic while Zoe was a berserker. She was a power house despite her petite form. They both lost their parents like I did only they were left behind Lost Items which gave them their powers. Tommy was the younger of the two but he was the mature one. He was loyal and loved his sister and the same could be said about Zoe only she stood out from any girl I had met before and that reason being is because she punched me in the face when I first met her just because I called her short.

They were like my little brother and sister but even I failed to save them. Zoe was injured badly and was dying fast. Tommy gave his life to save hers, he died to save his big sister but she was sent into a frenzy and took down an entire army before she fell to their blades.

Along with them, we lost so many and now. The Council had sent their army to defeat us. It was us or them. But I wasn't going to let that happen.

Jacks looked at me and nodded, "Everyone got away unnoticed but we have to go to if we're going to escape. Come on." He said taking hold of my arm but I didn't budge.

"Aster?" he said as he looked back at me and I closed my eyes, "Don't you dare do this you bastard! Do you have any idea what it would mean if you stay here! The Council's army is at our doorstep! They're here to kill us all and if you're going to do what I think you're going to do then it'll be suicide!" He shouted at me but I just opened my eyes and looked at him.

I took something out of my back pocket and held it out to him, "Jacks, you are my brother, and I wouldn't wish this upon anyone else. But I need you to live on. This war, I can see it ending soon, but for that to happen. I need to stay behind. They sent their entire army here. If we were to have a chance to end this war it would be now. And I plan on doing just that, well the army out of the picture the capital would be defenseless and you and the others could storm it and take over. I want you to take my Lost Item, it'll help you fight." I said as said item, it was something that was said to be the strongest of the Lost Items, something called Void.

"I can't… Aster, what you're trying to ask of me. It's too much." He said but I shook my head and placed the crystal into his hand.

"You have to Jacks. You're going to be the last of us. And you're the leader of the resistance now. Make sure to tell everyone I said good bye." I said as I waved my hand and a magic circle appeared around his body.

"Aster!" He shouted at me as he tried to reach for me but his body disappeared before he could. I had sent him to the first ship that had escaped.

"Good bye my friend." I said as I turned around to see the front of the gates break down as the front battalion of the army rushed in and surrounded me.

"By order of the High Council, you and anyone else here are hear by sentenced to death. Any last words!" One of them shouted at me.

I just smiled, "Only that you or anyone else forget this day. They day that one man defeated an army." I said as I summoned my weapons. A single sword appeared in my hand, it's length over three feet long, with sharp edges that stuck out of the sides. A golden finish over the hilt and handle and a single red cloth at the end, all in all this was my greatest weapon of all.

"Quake!" I shouted as I slammed my fist into the ground sending shockwaves through the area while it shifted the very ground around me. Earth shot out of the ground killing those who were unlucky and for others they were swallowed into the caverns the spell made.

"Thundara!" I shouted as I leapt into the air as thunder shout out from the sky striking those that were still recovering from Quake.

"Take him out before he-!" He wasn't about to finish his sentence as my blade had finished him off before he could.

I flicked it to the side making the blood splatter off as I turned around to see those that had survived ready to attack, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction.

I pointed the end of my blade to them, "Ragnorok." I muttered as 7 balls of light formed at the end of my sword as they began to grow in size before they fired off forming a beam of light that finished them off before they even stood a chance.

And even the attack itself had done more than it should have as it continued to go past the entrance and outside onto the waiting army.

I walked out, the only one left alive from the small battalion they had sent inside, "I think, I might need some help with this." I said as I stabbed my weapon into the ground in front of me. "Summon!" I shouted as four crystals appeared around me forming summoning runes around the crystals until I lifted my blade and slashed horizontally breaking them all in one swung but at the same time the runes grew until four figures grew from the broken crystals.

"Aster? Why have you not escaped along with the others?" The first of the summons appeared in the form of a woman with long blue hair and light blue skin. In her hands she held a long spear with a sharp dark blue end.

"Undine, I ask that lend me your calm as we enter this battle." I said and she understood without another word what I meant as she prepared herself. She was the spirit of Water.

"It would seem that our summoner has yet again found himself on the battlefield once more. Come let us end this once and for all!" Another spirit said this one different from Undine and her opposite. Efreet, the spirit of fire, he had two long sharp arms and a single tail which made the lower half of his body.

"Thank you Efreet. And please lend me never ending fire." I said to him as he slammed his fist together making flames lash out.

"….." A rather large four legged creature came up to my side. It was much larger than myself but it lowered its head enough for me to scratch it.

"Gnome says he will help you Aster." Said Sylph, she was the spirit of wind. She would speak for Gnome the spirit of Earth since he could not speak in our tongue.

"Gnome, Sylph Thank you both." I said as Gnome stood back up, he was a large creature with a long tail with pointed sides, and a brown and white coat. And at the sides of his head two long furry ears.

Sylph herself had four wings and lightly tanned skin. She had a greenish and yellow outfit and was nothing but smiles.

"I don't know how this will end but I want to thank you all for helping me and everyone I know. Without any of you, who knows how long ago we would have been killed. But this will be my final stand, and after his your contracts with me will be fulfilled." I said only for them to laugh at me.

"My dear Aster, we knew you would do something like this, but have already agreed that should you fall in battle. We shall not leave your side. We have chosen you and we shall not leave you." She said to me as the others agreed with her.

I sighed, "If that is what you all wish then let us make this a battle that they shall not forget." I said as I charged forward sword in hand as my spirits charged alongside me.

I summoned every ounce of my being and fought will all I had. It was one man and four spirits versus an army.

"Aster, you need to be careful." Undine said creating a tidal wave around me which lashed out against the soldiers around me drowning them.

I had used up almost all of my strength, I could feel it. But we had fought for hours, maybe even a day from the feel of it.

My spirits surrounded me as there was nothing but death around us. Piles of bodies and a sea of red coated the ground. And yet there was still more of them left.

"We need to end this now…" I said standing back up, "We're going to have to use that move." I said as four balls appeared around me, each with their own color. A red, blue, green, and yellow one.

"Aster you can't be serious about using that move! It'll kill you!" Sylph shouted at me as she there wind blades out towards the army.

Efreet just slammed his fists into the ground as lava rose up and melted the soldiers away, "Aster, even I know this will not end in our favor."

"…", "Gnome says that he agrees with Efreet." Sylph said as Gnome slammed his feet into the ground creating giant canyon that swallowed every soldier dumb enough to come closer to us.

"I know what will happen if I use this. The cost for using this spell is the life of the caster. And I'm ok with that. I know that Jacks will end this all but for him to do that I need to end this here and now. You all know that I can't last that much longer, and either can you all. Our mana is running out and this is the only thing that can finish this." I said as the balls of light grew brighter and brighter as they grew in length.

"Very well," Efreet said as he turned to me and his body began to glow red.

"Aster, I want to thank you for freeing all of us. Without you we would not of remembered that there are still those that wish for peace rather than power." Undine said as she began to glow like Efreet.

"Tha….nk…you…Ast…er…" I heard Gnome say thou it was broken it made me smile at him.

"Gnomy! You can speak! But Aster, thanks to you we were able to experience freedom once more and for that I am thankful our summoner was you." She said as she and Gnome began to glow in their natural colors.

"Thank you all for everything, Undine, Efreet, Gnome, Sylph. And this is goodbye."

I shouted out as I expanded my mana out. The spirits flew into the balls of light which scattered away from me, they flew out into the sky before they began to form a barrier around the remaining army.

I could feel the strain of using this spell, it was a forbidden cast for using it would take every last drop of mana from the caster but in turn unleash the pure force of magical energy against anything. And in this case the remaining army.

"Ancient Catastrophe!" I shouted as I formed a barrier around my body and the balls of elemental power fell down crashing against the ground as they began to expand rapidly. They did this around the entire barrier destroying everything and lighting up the very sky from the very power it gave.

And as it was done, I lowered the barrier only to see that the land around me, all the dead soldiers. They we're no longer a part of this world, and the area around me gone. Nothing was left but an empty wasteland.

But nothing was left of the Council's army, nothing but the huge crater that spread out as far as the eye could see.

"Aster." I heard the spirits call to me but when I turned to face them I felt my legs give out beneath me.

"Ah!" I let out a grunt as I collapsed but I was caught by Efreet who gently laid me down against Gnome's side. He had laid me down as the other spirits gathered around me.

"Your body no longer holds mana within it." Sylph said as she flew down next to me. She sat on her knees as Undine and Efeet stood there behind her.

" *Cough*, I can see way this was forbidden. It takes every ounce of mana you have and turns it into raw magic. *Cough, cough* The results are what was to be expected thou. The Army is defeated we can finally win this war." I said taking in labored breaths.

"It was an honor to fight alongside you Aster. I can never thank you enough for freeing me from my imprisonment." Efreet said to me.

I nodded to him as my voice seemed to allude me.

"And I would like to thank you for saving me from my frozen prison Aster, without you I believe that I would be trapped for a much longer time."

I nodded once more. My sight was going away as all I could see was the blurry image of what was Undine.

"I…want..to..sleep…now…" I muttered out as I closed my eyes and let my slumber take me into my eternal sleep.

The four spirits watched as Aster began to slowly die before them.

"There is a way to save him." Undine said as the other spirits looked at her.

"What do you mean Undine?" Efreet said.

Undine closed her eyes, "We could save his life but it would mean that he would be put into a suspended sleep. But he would survive this." She said as Aster breathing began to slow down and his skin slowly going pale.

"Could it be done? I never heard of such a thing being done before." Sylph said, "But if there's a way to save him I'm in!" She said giving into Undines plan.

"Whatever it is I will help, I owe him that much." Efreet said as he crossed his arms.

"Help…." Gnome said as he look down at Aster.

Undine nodded to them, "Quickly gather all your spiritual energy that you can and transfer it into his body. That is the only way we can save him, but if we do this. We'll lose our physical forms. We will become one with our elements but Aster will live." She said as they all began to glow in their respected elements before they formed into a sphere of energy that floated into Aster body.

He gave a loud grunt as if he was in pain but he was alive.

His body became enclosed in a tomb made from the elements themselves until he was covered by lava which hardened into a dome of earth which was surrounded by water forming a small lake. Before a forest began to form around the lake and spread out over the battlefield.

All four spirits floated over the lake above the dome which they could see.

"How long will he asleep Undine?" Efreet asked as their bodies began to slowly fade away.

"As long as it takes Efreet, but for as long as he sleeps we shall watch over this world that he loves. We shall help make it a place that he wanted it to be. In his honor." She said as they disappeared into small groups of light before they were scattered by the blowing winds.

-10,000 years later.

The results of the battle that Aster had fought in gave birth to a new land with a new government. Halkergina was born, a land of equality but as time went on, humans forgot the form of magic and it became a lost art. And the society that once claimed Outland had been forgotten. The world became new and the battles of the past long forgotten by time.

But as such new war came and plagued the land, along with new evil. That is until 4,000 years after the events of Aster battle.

A new mage came to light, and his name was Brimir.

He brought about the second coming of magic to the land of Halkergina, he was said to be a god amongst men as he defeated the evil of the Elves and drove them away from the holy lands.

But fate can be cruel. As his legacy, Brimir left the power to wield magic to those of which he saw fit to wield it. But as time went on, people forgot the morals that magic was one based off of.

It had become nothing more than a glimmer of what it once was. And the wielders of magic claimed them as nobles the rightful rulers of the land while those that couldn't wield it were nothing more than commoners.

They were treated as nothing more than servants and slaves. How far they had fallen, but a time would come when this new world would learn of what once was. For the time of his awakening has come. And with him. A force far beyond that of which anyone can comprehend.

-End of Chapter 1 : FoZ : Spirits Of The Past.

-_**Greets my good readers, this is a remake of my original story of Familiar of Void. I had come a long way in writing so I thought why not just remake this story into something better then I intended it to be. So look forward to reading this and my other stories. And to help a little bit to understand this story, **_

_**1- The opening prologue is 10,000 years before the events of Familiar of Zero, and as such the world was more advance in the ways of magic and science. But with time its past was lost and a new world came to rise from the ashes of the old world. But as it was they had forgot the principals that the old world was built on. **_

_**2- Lost items are rare items that are said to house magical properties and vary from simple weapons like swords to powerful magic spells. And then there are Ancient Arch's, they are said to be forbidden magic lost to the world unless they are uncovered. **_

_**2- Spirits, they are the guardians of the world. They showed humans how to wield magic but in time they were betrayed and imprisoned but Aster along with his group of friends freed them and they sought to aid him in any way possible. **_

_**3- Aster- His father was a member of the High Council while his mother was nothing more than poor street girl. They loved each other but were from different worlds. But that didn't stop them. But when Aster was born they were killed by order of the High Council but somehow Aster survived and he grew up an orphan. But he was able to learn of his origins and took up the sword to avenge his parents and he alongside his friends sought to fight the High Council. To free everyone from their tyranny . **_

_**He was also classified as a Mystic Knight. One who can use magic without a medium, and can summon spirits he has to aid him in battle. Also he is a master swordsman and holds one of the strongest blades known to mankind.**_

_**But for right now that is all that can be said and look forward to the next chapter. **_

"_**The Awakening."**_


	2. Ch 2 The Awakening

_**Greeting my fellow readers, 3ndless back with another chapter! And I just want to apologize for the mistakes, and for the incorrect words here and there. But I will be correcting them this time around.**_

"It has been a long time since that day over 10,000 years ago. Our Master gave his life for the world, but his selfless act has long since been forgotten by the very world he tried to save. The world we once knew was destroyed, the same world we promised to watch over so long ago. But as the world we sought to protect ended, a new one claimed its place. A land called, Halkeginia. But unlike the old world, magic wasn't used like it was. Over time people began to forget he principals of the arcane arts and this gave way to only a certain people could use magic. And then the Elves attacked. Using their superiority with magic they tried to take the land for themselves. Many fought against them by they failed, that is until Brimir came forth. He was a young Mage and even thou he was able to wield magic like those around him; he had something that he claimed was a blessing by God. It was magic unlike any other and for that he was seen as something greater. And as time went on he proved himself just as great as it was said he was that is until he died and his home land named the "Holy Land." Which was his birth place was taken over by Elves. And since then humans and elves were on dangerous terms. But as Brimir passed on, he left behind a Legacy; his children took to spreading out over the land and claimed countries in his honor. And at first the four of us spirits had spread out and watched over the land never forgetting our promise but time can change anyone or anything. Of the bloodline that belonged to Brimir, they claimed themselves as royalty. And those that were able to wield magic were named nobles. And there was once a time when they were and that led to those who could wield it to think that were better and thus claimed them to be called nobles. At the beginning they were loved by those that couldn't use magic, but as time went on, they became nothing but empty shells of what they used to be. Greed, and pride took hold of the nobles as they began to abuse their powers exploited the common people for their money and other things. Time's had changed, but I know that things will change soon, wither they be for the better of the worse. After all, he is going to awaken soon, but can he, will he be able to live in this new world."

-Chapter 2: The Awakening

"Hmm? What's that?" Saito Hiraga said as he was walking down the street from visiting store that is until he saw an oval shaped green thing appear in the middle of the road.

Curious about what it was he walked towards it before he stood in front of it, "Just what is this supposed to be?" He said as he looked around and noticed that no one seemed to notice well it. "I wonder why no one else is saying anything about this." He mumbled out as he poked it with a finger only to feel this slimy goo. He pulled his finger back but it was stuck inside the goo.

"Ah!" He shouted as he tried to pull harder but the goo wrapped around his wrist before it moved to his forearm, "Somebody help me!" he shouted once more only to have the goo shot out and engulf his entire body as it swallowed him whole.

And his last thoughts, "I'm going to die…"

-In Halkeginia

"Now, is there anyone else here that hasn't done the Familiar Summons?" An older looking man with a bald head asked the many students that surrounded him. Mostly all of them had creatures of various sizes and shapes their sides.

And said Teacher just looked around to see that no one was answering, "Well if that is the case then let us retur-."

"Wait a minute Mr. Colbert. There is one person that has yet to take to summon their Familiar." A dark skinned busty red head girl said as she was kneeling down next to her Familiar, a rather large red lizard with a tail that was on fire at the end of it.

Mr. Colbert looked at her, "Oh? Is that so Ms. Zerbst? Then would you tell me who this person is?" He asked as she just smirked as she answered him.

"That would me Louise the Zero." She said as some snickering echoed from the other students around her as everyone turned to face a single girl standing in the back away from everyone else. And as true to Zerbst's word, she stood alone.

She was a petite girl with waist long Strawberry blonde hair and light reddish-brown eyes. And she groaned quietly to herself as she gave Kirche a glare to which she only smiled back to her in a mocking way.

"Well then Ms. Vallière, would you please step forth and begin your summoning of your Familiar please." He said as he beckoned her forward which she was hesitant to do at first but she gulped and walked towards the middle of the field.

"Try not to mess up again Zero!" A rather large blond hair boy with an owl perched atop his arm said which caused the entire group of teens to laugh at her.

She balled her fist as her knuckles turned white over her wand hand.

"Silence!" Mr. Colbert shouted as the students quieted down but they still seemed to be laughing quietly at Louise, "Please proceed." He said to her as she sighed and closed her eyes.

'I have to prove myself to them all. I have to show them that I more than just Louise the Zero!' She chanted in her head as she lifted her arms up to her side, "Pentagon of the five elemental powers."

Some of the students laughed at how she was taking her summoning spell but they were quickly silence again by Mr. Colbert.

"Heed my summoning, and bring forth my Familiar!" she said as she opened her eyes and pointed her wand in front of her and for a moment there was nothing that is until a large explosion erupted and shock the very ground and sent many students down as Louise stood there looking into the smoke cloud that had appeared.

-Somewhere not far from the Academy beneath a lake

Two pairs of eyes slowly cracked open to see emptiness around them. And it was cold, very cold.

The person tried to move around but their body was numb.

"Where am I…?" The person said in a raspy voice. They tried to move again but there was this hard surface all around them, but they raised a hand on the surface.

"Bala." The person muttered out but nothing happened.

"Still weak… need to concentrate." A small glowing light began to form around the person hand as it continued to burn brighter and brighter before they slammed their hand into the wall and shouted, "Bala!" As the wall began to shake before the light from the person hand cracked the wall before a light appeared on the other side and a rush of water entered from the hole that was created.

The person waited a moment for the area around him to fill up, they only had one shot at this and if they messed up it would mean their life.

"Now." Taking a large breath just before the water filled the room the person swan up the now stilled current and quickly swam to the surface of the water just as the air escaped them.

The person managed to swim over to the shoreline and collapsed gasping for air before _he_ from the looks of it turned himself over on his back as he was blinded by the light from the sun.

He laid there quiet as he gathered himself, but there was major thing on his mind right now, "How am I alive?"

Little did he know a young girl with black hair happened to be crossing through the path next to the lake he was trapped under and rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Excuse me, are you alright sir?" She asked as she noticed his breathing was labored and he was soaking wet.

He looked up to see her standing over him and for a moment he could have sworn he saw Lyra looking down at him. But her image faded away and this girl took her place.

"Excuse me, but are you hurt by chance? My work place isn't that far from here if you want me to accompany you there. We have a water mage that can look to see if you are hurt." She said as she gently placed her arm under his and slowly helped him up.

His body was starting to wake up as he pushed himself up with her help.

"Thank you." He said as she only smiled up to him as she shook her head.

"No thanks is needed, it makes me feel better knowing that I can help others." She said as she slowly turned them around, "The Academy is this way. We'll move slowly just to be safe." She told him.

He simply nodded to her as in his head he was going over how this was possible. The last thing he remembered was using a forbidden Ancient spell which he should have died from using. He remembers the pain of him dying from it before he let his consciousness slip away, so where was he and how did he end up here?

"Where am I?" he asked the girl.

She looked up at him before she gained a look of concern, "Do you not remember where you are? Maybe you hit you head and forgot but we are in Tristain. And were currently on our way to Tristain's Academy of Magic. I work there as one of the maids so if I bring you it wouldn't be much of a problem." She explained.

He closed his eyes once more as he tried to make sense of things, 'I don't recall there being a country called Tristain? Or an Academy of Magic for that matter. Just where am I?' He thought and didn't notice that the girl beside him was trying to talk to him.

"Excuse me Sir? Sir? Are you listening to me?" She asked looking at him.

"Huh? Please excuse me I was. I was just lost in my thoughts. I have never heard a country called Tristain before. Is it located somewhere in Outland?" He asked her but the maid just gained a confused look.

"Please forgive me but I have never heard of a country called Outland before. I know that the neighboring countries are called, Germania which takes up most of the north. Gallia which lays to the south and Romalia which is just past Gallia and then there is Albion which is just westward of here. But I never heard of Outland. Does it lie beyond the Holy Lands? That is the only thing I could possible think of." She said trying to figure this out more.

But for the man his mind went into frenzy, 'I never heard of such countries before? Where am I? I know that I can feel a similar source of mana the people of Outland had, but why does the air around me feel weaker?', "Would you be so kind to tell me what year is it?" He asked.

"Oh, it's the second year of her royal majesty's of Tristain reign." She said, "Ever since the King's death two years." She gained a sadden look before she shook it off.

'This can't be! That last I remember it was still X799. And last I checked there was no Kings or Queens in Outland. Not since the High Councils reign. I need to figure out just what is going on around here. And this Academy would be the best place.' He thought as he continued to walk down that path.

"Oh, is that so. It would I have forgotten about this, I think it best that I have a mage check over me." He said as the maid just smiled.

"Don't worry we're not that far now it should be coming up over the hillside." She said as an Explosion happened to appear over on one side of the Academy walls.

"What was that?" The man asked as the maid sighed.

"It must have been that one mage. I believe her name was Ms. Vallière. Word among the other servers is that she can't cast a proper spell but every time she does that is the result." She explained as he only looked towards the cloud of smoke which was slowly disappearing.

'Why is it I felt something familiar just then?' he thought as they neared the gates where two men were standing.

"Hello, I'm back and I found a man collapsed by the lake nearby. He seems to of hit his head because he can't remember many things and he needs to see the School's Nurse if that is alright." She said as they looked the man over before they asked if he had any weapons on his person which he said no, but was not exactly a lie.

"Take him inside to the Nurse's Quarters. I believe she is out for the moment but should be returning soon." One of the men said as the maid nodded and continued to walk the man inside.

Once inside, the man looked at the designs and how the academy was made. Cobblestone walls and halls, it was a school alright. But not like the ones he knew about. Those were nothing more than old shacks or at times outside in the open.

But here it was clear that things were better, 'I need to find out just what is going on here.' He thought as the girl led him into a room with two or three beds, and it was dirty. Nothing like a healer's room should look like.

"Here is the staffs nurse's room. Please excuse the mess and the condition of the room but we haven't had much time to clean it. But you can rest here while I find the Head Water Mage in charge and ask her to come and check on you." She said helping him onto the bed but not before she dusted it off.

"Thank you for everything… Forgive me but I still do not know your name." he asked her.

She only smiled at him, "My name is Siesta."

"And I am Aster." He said as she nodded.

"Well then Sir Aster, please rest while I take my leave." She said as Aster agreed and lay back against the somewhat hard bed. But it was better than the ground he had to guess.

As she left the room he wondered to himself, 'Just what happened to me? And how did I end up here if I am supposed to me dead.' So many things going through his head but he slowly gave into his fatigue and calmed his mind as he fell to sleep there.

-back in the courtyard

Kirche was one of the first to recover from the explosion that happened, "Jeez Louise can't you just once cast a spell without it blowing up in our faces." She said when she noticed that said girl wasn't listening to her but was looking down on the ground at a figure.

As the smoke cleared up more, more of Louise's classmates looked towards her to see not a creature but a person. A male Teenager by the looks of it, and by the way his clothes looked a commoner at that.

"Look! Louise summoned a commoner as her Familiar!" One student shouted out making a chorus laugh echo through the courtyard as Louise stood there in total shock at what she had summoned.

"This is my familiar…" She said quietly to herself as she couldn't accept this.

"Mmmh?" he began to stir awake. Louise watched as he opened his eyes and leaned up shaking his head, "Where am I?" Saito muttered as he looked around him to see he was surrounded by other people his age only they were in these strange looking uniforms and wore capes behind them.

"Where the hell am I" He shouted out but as they turned to him a small girl with pink hair stood in front of him and she was trembling slightly, "Hey! Where am I and how did I get here." He asked her but she just tilted her head to the side, "Hey can you understand me or not?"

"(What language are you speaking familiar.)" She spoke to him but as he was able to hear was some foreign language.

"Huh? I don't understand you." Saito said as the girl just looked at him before she began to talk to the old man behind her.

He tried to listen but since he had no idea what they were speaking he was out of the loop here.

"Hey, can someone explain what is going one here. Why are you all wearing capes and holding sticks?" he asked but once again no was answered him.

But the people started to laugh and he saw they were pointing at the girl before him. She walked closer to him and pointed the ground.

He leaned down a bit as she pointed the stick in her hand at his forehead.

"Hey what are yo-!" He was cut off as the girl broke her hands to his cheeks and kissed him on the lips.

Shocked as what this girl just did Saito did the only thing he knew he could. He panicked.

He pushed her away but suddenly he looked down at his left hand this burning sensation took him over and he felt like his body was on fire. And the pain of something being burned into his skin as he saw letters or symbols of some kind forming before he blacked out.

-Later on with Aster-

'_Aster, look out!'_

'_There coming from the outer gates hurry and regroup around the courtyard!'_

'_ASTER!'_

*GASP!*

I shot up off the bed I was laying on with a cold sweat shaking my entire body. My vision was blurry and my heart racing.

"Where am I?" I shouted out when a hand gently pushed me down as my vision slowly began to clear up to show an older looking man with a bold head. And a woman that wore a dark blue robe, she seemed to be mixing something in a bottle.

I didn't know what but she waved her wand from what I could see over it as the bottle began to glow a lighter shade of blue before its contents died down and it was a greenish type of drink.

"Calm yourself friend. You are safe, Ms. Fern, would you be so kind." The man said to the woman as she nodded her head and brought over the drink and held it out to me.

I just looked at her before the drink, and then back at the man but he gave me reassuring look, "There is nothing to worry about this is just something to help out with the fever that you're getting. I can assure you that it nothing more than a healing potion." He said to me.

I looked at the drink once more before I reached out and took the drink; it smelled something like the potions that Lyra used to make only this one smelled a bit funny.

"Bottoms up." I said taking in the drink and gulping it down in one go, "Not exactly the best tasting potion now is it?" I said to them.

"Why I never! I am a triangle class water mage I'll have you know." The woman, Ms. Fern said to me as she just huffed and walked out of the room.

The man just stifled a chuckle before he looked back to me and took the bottle back, "You needn't worry, Ms. Fern maybe the best Water mage we have on staff but she does have a more sensitive side." He said placing the bottle back on a rack, "Well that potion should keep you from getting any worse but I would recommend that you not overwork yourself for the next few days. But that aside, I am Jean Osmond, the Academies head Fire Mage. And you are?" He asked me.

I held out my hand to him, "Aster, just Aster."

He looked at me questioningly, "No house name or Surname?"

I shook my head, "It's been so long since I used it, forgive for not remembering it."

He took my hand and shook it, "Nothing to worry about Mr. Aster. But there is something that I would like to know about you." He asked me, I nodded my head to him for him to go ahead and ask, "When Ms. Fern came here, forgive me for not asking your permission for doing this, but I asked Ms. Fern check over you while you were sleeping. That is how we found out you were getting sick but also we found something different about you. Your _will_ is weaker than what we would find in most commoners, do happen to know why?" He asked me.

I just looked at him for a moment, 'How is that possible? I was called Magus of Spirits, but to hear that my mana was near to nothing was unheard of. Unless…'

"Mr. Colbert,"

"Please call me Jean."

"Very well, Jean. Could you explain what year and the date is. I seem to be suffering from mild amnesia. Siesta, the young maid from before was kind enough to tell me a few things to help but I still can't remember much." I said to him.

He gave me this questioning look again as he scratched his chin, "Very well, I believe that I should start with what you know so far."

"I know that the year is X799. And something about the King dying but I don't much of the latter." I told him and he just nodded his head.

"Well then, we have much talk about if that is all you know." He said getting a long staff that was leaned against the wall, "I think it would best we continue this with the Head of the Academy. He asked to speak with you once you were ready to. Can you move on your own?" He asked me.

I slowly got up from the bed and stretched out, "I believe I will be alright, and that would be better. I might be able to get some answers to my questions."

I followed Mr. Colbert through the halls of the school but as we were climbing up a few stairs a boy with black hair and blue eyes wearing a blue and white sweater similar to the ones to the clothes of Outland but it seemed different. And the lower half of his clothes seemed to be made of a rough yet flexible material.

But there was something about him that gave me a familiar feeling much like earlier.

"Oh, Ms. Vallière's Familiar? What could he be doing out this late at night I wonder?" Jean said as we stopped to watch said boy, or familiar as he called him rush down the stairs and disappear.

But it made me wonder for a moment, 'Familiar? They have slaves here.' That was the one thing popping into to my head. Jacks and I hated the fact of someone being controlled by another. The fact that Jacks himself and his family were bound by the Slave Enchantment… no one be it person or creature should be bound against their will. I knew the cost of being a slave, and not even I would wish it upon my enemies.

"Aster? Is something the matter?" I heard Jean asked me.

I looked ahead to see him waiting at the top of the stairs, "No," I shook my head, "Nothing is wrong. Please," I motioned him to continue on as he led me to a long hallway before we came to a large set of doors.

"Just a moment please." He said to me as he knocked on the door and waited until someone on the other side answered and he entered the room leaving me outside.

I waited for only a moment before the door opened and Jean beckoned me inside.

"Old Osmond, this is the one that was brought in earlier this morning. Aster. Aster, this is the headmaster of the Academy of Magic." Jean said to me as I looked over to see a regal man of age sitting behind a large desk.

He had his hands resting under his chin as he looked over. He was sizing me up, and the air around him was nothing short of wisdom.

I bowed slightly to him as a show of my defense that I meant no harm to him or the others here.

He nodded his head as he looked to his right at a young woman that I have to say, she was quite the looker. Long Emerald hair and pale brown eyes.

"Ms. Longville would you be so kind as to retrieve something for our quest to drink, tea would do. Thank you." Old Osmond said.

The woman most likely his secretary nodded and was about to leave when I saw something I wasn't expecting.

The Headmaster himself gave the woman, Ms. Longville a pat on her rear end and gave it a rub before he was kicked in the side and stomped on while he was knocked over on the ground crying for her to stop.

"Well, if you would excuse me." She said fixing her cloak as she left.

I for one was confused about what had just transpired in front of me.

"Ahem, yes now that; that is out of the way. Aster was it?"

I heard as small murmur from Jean about how he got my name right in one go, "Yes, Headmaster." I replied to him.

"I hear that you were brought to the school after being found on the side of the road by one of our maids is that correct?" He asked and I nodded, "And that it would appear that you are a commoner from the looks and telling of what Mr. Conner here tells me."

"It's Colbert Old Osmond." I heard Jean said with a long sigh.

"Yes, yes I heard you."

"Umm, that would be correct Headmaster." I told him which was an obvious lie but for now it would have to do, "As far as I can remember I must be at least."

He nodded and hummed as he thought to himself before he made a fist with one hand and planted it into his other palm, "Well then, I don't see why to turn someone in need away. How would you like to work here in the Academy? We are short a few hands and could use the extra help around the grounds. And you seem to be in a fit condition. What say you?" He asked me.

I thought for a moment, before I smiled at him, "I would be a fool to not accept. I thank you for you kindness and generosity Headmaster. I will not soon forget what you have done for me." I said giving him another bow.

It was at that time that Ms. Longville arrived with a platter of tea and a few snacks to the side.

"The tea is here Old Osmond." She said preparing a cup for him before she poured another and held it out for me to take.

"Oh, thank you, Ms. Longville." I said to her as I took the cup.

"You are welcome. Now if would excuse me. I think I will be retiring for the day. Mr. Colbert, Old Osmond. Aster." She said as she headed for the door.

"Oh, Ms. Longville would be so kinds as to have one of the servants prepare a room for young Aster here in the servant's quarters. Thank you." He said.

I was about to take a sip when the words hit me once more that would, Servants, the word alone brought back memories of my past.

"_Aster, this here is my son. He's a year older than you but I am sure that you both will get along just fine." '_I remember this day', I thought as I took sip of the tea.

"_Hello! My names Aster! What's yours?"_

"_Good day Master Aster. My name is Jackson." _

"_Jackson sounds good but how about I call you Jacks?" _

"_Why?"_

"_Hehehe, because friends give each other nicknames don't they!"_

"Aster?"

I snapped out of my daze to see both the Osmond and Jean staring at me.

"Oh, forgive me. I seem to remembered something." I told them.

"Anything about who you are?" Old Osmond asked me but I shook my head.

"No, just a good memory is all." I said taking another sip of the tea.

"Very well, seeing as it is nearly daybreak, I believe you must still be worn out. We shall continue this talk later on after you have eaten and gotten some rest shall we." Old Osmond said and I nodded to him as I placed the cup back on the platter as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He said as the door opened to show man standing there.

"Headmaster, you asked for a room to be prepared?" He said.

"Yes, this is Aster. I have just hired him as extra hands around the ground, so would you be so kind as to escort him to the room and bring him something to eat after." He asked the servant who agreed to do as he was asked, "Thank you."

"I thank you once again Headmaster. And you also Jean." I said to them before I followed the man out of the room.

"Do you see what I meant Old Osmond? That boy has an aura around him unlike any other I have seen!" Mr. Colbert exclaimed as Osmond just stroked his beard.

"Yes, we must keep our eyes on him. But enough about him, what is this important findings about Ms. Vallière's Familiar that you have to tell me?" He asked as Mr. Colbert who placed a book before the Headmaster and pointed to something along the lines of Familiar of the founder.

-Tbc

_**Another chapter done and with that, my first ever poll is to be called. I would like to know which of the following girls you as my readers would like to see paired up with Aster! **_

_**Princess Henrietta**_

_**Or **_

_**Cattleya**_

_**I shall tally your votes up so whichever one you want, leave a comment or pm me! **_

_**So until next time~! 3ndless out.**_


End file.
